khaltotuinfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
Origins The Legion as a universal body and the office of Lord High Marshal were created during the Marjan Reforms following the Great Concordat. At that time there was still much in-fighting and rebellion and it was seen that a unified standing military force was needed to subdue rebellion, maintain peace, and if need be protect Khaltotuin from invasions from the Rift. Organization The standard legion consists of six companies, each encompassing twelve formations of thirty-six individuals. These are all combat-ready infantry. In addition there is usually an artillery brigade, but these vary in size from legion to legion. Each artillery piece is a self-contained unit with a commander, two loaders, a technician, and a gunner. Finally there are usually just over four hundred auxiliaries who perform primarily non-combat duties in support of the legion but can be called upon to take part in combat. Legions are assigned numbers based on their dirma plus a number 0-99. *Greto - 100 *Kraeth - 200 *Barnyl - 300 *Tsarak - 400 *Armalïk - 500 *Dharnush - 600 Ranks & Duties Lord High Marshal The Lord High Marshal is the supreme commander of all legions. Grand Marshal A Grand Marshal is an appointed position in charge of multiple legions, usually for the purposes of a specific campaign. Marshal The Marshal is the leader of an individual legion, artillery, auxiliaries, and all. Prefect The Prefect is second in command of the legion's infantry troops and is in charge of looking out for them and representing them when interacting with the Marshal. Commandant The Commandant serves roughly the same purpose as the Prefect but for the artillery troops. Captain An individual who leads an infantry company Champion The leader of an infantry formation. Commander The commanding officer of an artillery unit. Halberder A veteran infantry legionary armed with a special halberd, charged with inspiring the troops in their formation. Technician The engineer and maintenance crewperson of an artillery unit. Gunner The individual who actually aims and fires the artillery piece. Footman The basic grunt infantry soldier of the legion. Auxiliary A miscellaneous unit tasked with support duties. Deployments Typically each skand (approximate to a county) has its own legion, though some major cities have a legion of their own. On the other hand, in rather sparsely populated areas, there is only a legion for every bakhramat. Equipment Armor Auxiliaries are provided with no armor and must scavenge or create their own. Footmen, gunners, and technicians are provided with full suits of ablative ceramesh plate armor. Commanders, champions, and captains wear a much heavier version of the ceramesh plating and are equipped with personal shields. In addition they wear exoskeletal servo frames giving them increased strength, speed, and agility. Prefects and up where enhanced versions of the exoskeletal servo frames with neural induction nodes beneath heavy ossumium carapace armor in addition to having personal shields. Weapons Depending upon the legion's preference, auxiliaries are armed with either hydraulic hammers or thermal billhooks or some local favored basic weapon. Above auxiliaries, everyone, even the Lord High Marshal themself, are armed with a 30cm parasteel combat knife that can serve as anything from a bayonet to a can opener. Footmen up to champions are also equipped with the ubiquitous MCC-LR2 "Crank Rifle" as well as a number of binary fusion detonators. This includes halberders. Captains are armed with large sonic pistol and a kinetic polearm. Commandants and up wield heavy cycler cannons. Favored Tactics The Legion's strategic motto is "advance, fortify, defend, bombard, repeat". This translates to an all out assault by infantry on an enemy's strategic position. Once the location is captured it is heavily fortified and defended against counter-attacks while the artillery bombard the enemy from afar. The whole process is then repeated. A major part of Legion training is building fortifications and defenses and this shows as they rarely lose a secured position. Halberders are often sent in ahead of the rest of the forces as storm troops. Category:Factions Category:Military Category:Legion Category:Complete Articles